


Slow days

by LZ_malik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZ_malik/pseuds/LZ_malik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam never felt so lucky before<br/>__________________________________________________<br/>short ziam drabble ( short and sweet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow days

**Author's Note:**

> i did this just for the hell of it

If he had a dime for ever time he kissed below zayns neck , he`d be a rich man. the soft skin that only he knows , that’s been touched by his hands, he felt empowered , sort of a good selfish feeling. he smiled slowly , wishing he could have a thousand moments of today , a thousand more for tomorrow.

"what are you smiling for ?" quickly looking down he smirked, " nothing , im … nothing" soft caresses , sweet smiles and all doe eyes , love was a magical thing. " leeyum , why are you awake anyway" .

living in a real fantasy , stars shined brighter than the days before, holding on to hope was easier . ” i wasn’t tired.” truth he was , maybe he hadn’t at all in the past week. but he wasn’t going to give that up. _i love watching you sleep_

he , liam and his impassible mind , thought maybe for a second how did he get so lucky. A wonderful piece of his imagination turned real , not many have that. he smiled a lot these days, for the past two years.

_its about zayn right?_ whenever someone saw him as much as crack a smile , he would turn red _n..no shut it_

he was happy , content . he didn’t think he was at first . trapped in a confusion box . with hurricanes of sadness and endless feelings of being alone he wasn’t sure he would ever smile.

" well go to sleep yea? or try i don’t want to think you have insomnia"

and then there’s _zayn_

everyday is a new adventure , discovering something new , the small things.the way he sings in the morning , the small differences of his smile , the soft supple skin behind his ear. his eyes , and his laugh .

_i love you_ . he hasn't actually said it , although many have been prompting him to , he hasn't felt the need to . zayn knows him well enough . love to him was more than a word , he hadn't felt as though he had to say it .

maybe someday , when hes ready to move forward even more. right now he wanted to lavish in zayns presence. he wanted to enjoy his arms, and not face the rest of the world .

just yet .

" alright zayn " _i love you_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> you can find me here -> http://paradisewithziam.tumblr.com/


End file.
